Battle of Tython
The Battle of Tython was an engagement between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. The Battle Members of the Separatist Council sought to acquire Jedi artefacts from Tython, and were interested in having the planet occupied. General Grievous brought a small fleet to the planet and dispatched his droid army. Parts of the 327th Star Corps and 10th Battalion were defending the planet. Grievous's Assault Grievous led CIS support elements in a series of rapid skirmishes that led to the deaths of hundreds of 327th personnel. The Jedi Shak-Tiin worked alongside Commander Bly to destroy his forces and capture him, but the cyborg escaped. Attack on the Ancient Temple Around a company of 93rd Legion personnel arrived under command of Senior Commander Robuck. The two groups coordinated efforts and decided to make preparations before falling back to take up defensive positions inside the ruins of an ancient Jedi temple. First Wave CIS vehicles took to the roads and plains as they moved to attack the temple, but the 93rd personnel had effectively mined the area, resulting in the destruction of most of the CIS vehicles. Grievous only had around 660 B1 battle droids at his disposal for the first wave. The 327th held the outer grounds, and the 93rd supported them from the temple entrance. One of Robuck's Raiders deployed an E-Web turret, mowing down numerous battle droids while Shak-Tiin and other members of the Jedi Order clashed with Grievous and a Dark Jedi named Darth Arkon. Second Wave Seven AATs arrived after bypassing the destroyed Separatist vehicles and began shelling Grand Army positions. 93rd rocket troopers returned fire, destroying one AAT in the first volley and continuing to eliminate the rest as the battle raged on. Grievous forced the Jedi to fall back, and attacked the clones in the outer grounds. Dozens of clones fell victim to his lightsabers before the 93rd Legion troops advanced, pulling wounded 327th soldiers out of the line and taking their place. B2 super battle droids and more B1 droids reinforced Grievous's position, forcing the entire Republic group to pull back into the temple entrance. LAATs made attack runs against the Separatist forces, and the 10th Battalion arrived to provide support on the left flank, accompanied by an unidentified Mandalorian Jedi. The 93rd Legion, spurred on by the 327th, advanced against the droids and forced Grievous to retreat. Aftermath Shak-Tiin and Bly thanked Robuck for his unit's assistance. They exchanged warm farewells as the troopers gathered their wounded and buried their dead. Within a few hours, the 93rd vacated Tython while the 327th Star Corps and 10th Battalion remained behind to watch over the planet and it's hidden secrets. Combatant Strength Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Various 327th Star Corps troopers. A few 10th Battalion troopers. Three platoons of 93rd Legion troopers. Robuck's Raiders. Three Jedi Masters / Knights. Jedi General Shak-Tiin. Confederacy of Independent Systems First Assault Force General Grievous & multiple droids. Second Assault Force Numerous B1 battle droids, numerous B2 super battle droids, dozens of vehicles. General Grievous, Darth Arkon. Casualties Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Several hundred 327th Star Corps troopers. Two dozen 93rd Legion troopers. Confederacy of Independent Systems All of the first assault force and nearly all of the second assault force. Outcome Republic VictoryCategory:Battle Category:Tython Category:Battle of Tython Category:Clone Wars Category:Republic Victory